Sweet Caroline
by trace619
Summary: Just a happy, fluffy, one-shot taking place a year later on Caroline and Kate's one year anniversary. Title based on Neil Diamond's Sweet Caroline.


**A/N: While this is not my first attempt at writing it is my first attempt at writing Caroline and Kate. My biggest challenge was getting the words and phrases correct, Mom vs Mum being the biggest challenge. Forgive this American if my 'British' isn't up to par. This is based off of Neil Diamond's Sweet Caroline. I've always loved this song and after hearing it on my iPod one day I knew it would be perfect for Caroline and Kate. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline looked around the room and was in awe of the people who were there to celebrate with them. It was hers and Kate's first anniversary and they had decided they wanted to have a party where they could celebrate with their friends and family. While they had enjoyed the small reception they had after their wedding it was nice to be able to spend an evening celebrating what Caroline would call one of the best years of her life, if not the best. It hadn't been without its troubles though. Her relationship with Celia had remained strained for quite a while but oddly enough it was Kate who began to bring them back together, not to mention a miniature version of Kate whom Celia had fallen head over heels for. Even when Caroline insisted it was Celia's choice that their relationship was in the shape it was Kate still made an effort. She would pop round when Alan was in Halifax or invite the older woman round for a cup of tea after Caroline had returned to work. Caroline smiled when she saw her Mum and step Dad on the dance floor. It had been rough but she was grateful to have her Mum back in her life.

"Lovely evening Caroline." Beverly said as she stopped in front of her boss.

"Yes, yes it is." Caroline said with a smile "Thank you for coming Beverly. You have no idea how much it meant to Kate and I that you were at our wedding, and that you are here tonight."

The other woman laughed and placed her hand on Caroline's arm "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm having a fabulous time." she grinned when she caught sight of movement at their feet "It looks like I'm not the only one either."

Caroline looked down and laughed at the sight of Flora standing in front of her grinning "Hello sweetheart. Are you having a good time?" she asked as she picked her daughter up.

Flora grinned and threw her arms around the blonde's neck "MumMum."

They had referred to themselves as both Mummy and Mama but had decided to allow Flora to choose what she would call them. Mama came first and it didn't take them long to realize she was referring to Kate. About a month later Caroline received her name. She had asked Kate if it was okay, knowing how much Kate wanted to be a Mum she thought maybe she wanted to be called that as well, but Kate was fine with Mama since Flora had chosen it herself.

Caroline adjusted the toddler to her hip and looked around "And just where did you come from? I thought you were with Mama?"

"Mama!" Flora shouted as she pointed toward Kate who was standing a few feet away talking to another teacher from school.

"I hear you have a very big day tomorrow Flora." Beverly said as she took the child's hand in her own.

"Yes," Caroline smiled brightly "Tell Beverly, say 'tomorrow is my first birthday.'"

Flora grinned at her mother and mumbled something completely unintelligible causing both women to laugh.

"Will you be pulling out all the stops Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head as she stared at her daughter before returning her attention to her friend "No, we just wanted something simple yet fun. We're having a small party at the house with just family and a couple of the little ones she has playdates with."

"Well I think it sounds like a wonderful day." Beverly said as she pat Flora on the back "I have a present for her, I'll put it in your car before I leave."

"How sweet of you, thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to have another glass of this wonderful champagne." Beverly said as she excused herself.

Caroline walked over to where a table had been set up with many different hors d'oeuvre and sweets. She picked up a miniature cupcake and took a bite before holding it out to Flora and allowing her to have a taste. She couldn't help but laugh as Flora grinned and made an 'mmm' sound. "You like that sweetheart? Would you like another bite?" Flora eagerly nodded and Caroline held the sweet treat out to her again.

"You know, it's going to be up to you to try and put her to bed tonight since you're the one putting her on a sugar high." Kate said as she walked up to her wife and daughter.

"It's just a couple little bites." Caroline said with a shake of her head. "Besides," she said as she finished off the last bite causing Flora to frown "It's a party and she should be able to enjoy herself too."

Kate sighed but had a smile on her face "Okay then, but just remember this when she's running through the house and its past her bedtime."

"She could always sleep with us if she won't go to bed."

"We're not starting that Caroline." Kate said with a bit of her teacher tone added in. She then leaned in close to her wife "Besides, it's our anniversary and while I love our daughter dearly you are the only one I want to be sharing a bed with tonight." As if to make her point she placed her hand on Caroline's waist and leaned in for a loving kiss. She smiled at the blonde's slightly dazed expression as she pulled back "You take my point?"

"Clearly." Caroline said with a smile at the thought of what the evening held.

Flora, clearly not happy with being left out, leaned in closer to her mothers and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Are you wanting a kiss too?" Kate asked laughingly.

Both ladies pressed their lips to their daughter's cheeks causing the little girl to giggle.

"Oh my God, that was perfect!" Gillian shouted as she held up her camera. She walked over to the couple and held her camera out for them to see the moment she just happened to catch.

"Oh, you have to give me a copy of that!" Kate said enthusiastically as she looked at the photo.

"Yes I want one as well. I've got the perfect spot on my desk for it." Caroline replied.

Kate reached out for her daughter "Come on angel I want to introduce you to someone." She said as she nodded toward a friend of hers from Durham.

Once they were alone Gillian stepped a little closer "Thank you for inviting us."

"Don't mention it." Caroline said with a wave of her hand.

Gillian sighed then looked her step-sister in the eye "Caroline I truly am sorry we didn't come to your wedding." She saw the blonde was about to speak and cut her off. "No Caroline I'm serious. As you know I try not to have regrets but I truly wish I had been there."

Caroline smiled in acknowledgement of the apology "It's all water under the bridge now." She looked over at Raph, Ellie and Calamity who were talking with William and Roxy. "Are you still coming for Flora's party tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. You know how much Calamity loves playing with her. Robbie got called in to work so he won't be able to make it but the rest of us will be there."

After visiting with Gillian Caroline made her way around the room, accepting congratulations and thanking their guests for coming. Even as she made her way around the room her eyes always managed to meet Kate's. She had never had a connection with someone like she did with Kate. Yes she was close to her boys and Flora, but this was a different connection, this was on a deep, spiritual level. Even at opposite ends of a room she could feel her wife's presence. She was startled from her thoughts by her mother's voice.

"It's your party you know, are you not going to dance?" Celia asked as she and Alan took a seat at a table.

"We've made a trip or two around the dance floor."

"Well us old folks can't do all the dancing love." Alan said with a smile.

Caroline leaned in and hugged the older man "We'll get back out there before we leave. You're not overdoing it, are you?"

At that he laughed "No, no, just needed a break." Then a smile "And maybe a glass of champagne."

Caroline had just taken two glasses from one of the waiters when the volume of the music grew lower and she could hear her son's voice over the speakers. When she saw William at the center of the floor with Lawrence standing next to him holding Flora she grew slightly nervous at what was to be said. Thankfully it was William, who knew what Lawrence would say. She did have to admit she was proud of her youngest son, he'd come a long way in the last year. Gone were the days where he practically ignored Kate and refused to admit that Flora was his sister. It had taken time, especially during the days of Flora having colic, but he gradually came around. While he still didn't like to admit it he'd become a big teddy bear to his little sister. One of Caroline's favorite times of the day would be when she would find the pair sitting in the floor playing or Lawrence reading to her. And while their daughter was already showing she was very much a little girl, loving all things pink, sparkly and frilly, she would sit and listen with rapt attention while Lawrence would explain football and rugby.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention?" William said calmly. Once everyone had turned their attention to him he looked out across the room. A smile spread across his face as he saw his Mum and step-Mum standing side by side with their arms around one another's waist. "Thank you for joining us this evening to help Mum and Kate celebrate their anniversary." He now looked directly at Caroline and Kate "I think Lawrence and I can both say that in the past year we have seen our Mum happier than she's ever been and that is all thanks to you Kate," then looking to his little sister "And this little one." Now looking back at the two women "Mum, Kate…I count it a blessing to have you in my life and I think I can safely speak for Lawrence and Flora when I say we love you both very much." He held his glass up, as did Lawrence who was trying to keep it from Flora's little grasp causing everyone to chuckle "To Kate and Caroline. Happy anniversary."

Both women shared a quick kiss before making their way to the center of the floor to hug their children. Many people who were close to the couple never thought they would see the day when Lawrence would willing hug Kate, in public no less, but he happily embraced her.

"Thank you, thank you to all three of you." Kate said.

"Yes, thank you. We love you so much." Caroline said as she hugged each one.

The music began again, a bit of an upbeat tune, and Lawrence twirled his little sister causing her to laugh "Come on Flora, fancy a dance with your brother?" he then made his way out to the floor with the little girl in his arms.

Caroline guided Kate back to the edge of the dance floor "I would've never imagined that a year ago this would be our life."

"What," Kate asked quizzically "Happily married with a family we love?"

"No, no." Caroline shook her head then nodded toward Lawrence who was still dancing with Flora and had been joined by Angus, William and Roxy as well as Raph, Ellie and Calamity. She then looked to Celia who had smiled back at her "This time last year I never imagined that Lawrence would be so smitten with Flora and getting along with you. I never imagined my Mother would eventually come around and we would be able to repair our relationship." Then turning to face Kate and wrapping her arms around her waist "And it's all thanks to you, my darling wife. You made the effort with my Mother, and as much as I didn't want to you made me make an effort as well." her voice now grew quieter as she struggled not to cry "You are always telling me I am magnificent, but you Kate, you are the one who is truly magnificent." She then leaned in for a kiss that came close to rivaling the one they shared on the dance floor the night of their reconciliation.

As the evening wore on a few guests began to drift out but their closest friends and family remained. They had been entertained by Alan and the boys recreating their song and dance routine from his and Celia's wedding. Then after one to many glasses of champagne Gillian took the center of the floor with Ellie, Roxy and surprisingly Kate to dance to Kool &amp; the Gang's 'Celebration'. She had tried her best to pull Caroline to the floor to join them but the head teacher wasn't having it. Her jaw had nearly hit the floor when Kate willingly went when Gillian took her hand and pulled her to the floor.

There were only a few on the floor dancing, mostly the younger members of the group, while Caroline sat in a chair watching Flora play with Alan and Celia. The little girl loved the older couple, Alan especially, and the feeling was mutual. She knew it was getting close to her daughter's bedtime and she was silently praying the toddler would be so tired she would fall asleep in the Jeep. She definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of Kate's 'I told you so' look.

As she watched Flora her mind drifted back to when she had tried to talk Kate out of having her. Now, well now she couldn't imagine her life without her. She loved getting up in the morning and peeking into the nursery to be met with Flora standing up in her crib smiling at her. She loved that since Flora started walking, at eleven months old no less, she would run to meet her when she arrived home. After the stress and aggravation her day could bring nothing made her happier than to walk in the door and hear little feet hitting the floor as Flora ran to her, arms in the air, shouting "MumMum!"

Kate watched her wife getting lost in her thoughts. She quietly made her way over and leaned down and wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck from behind, causing the blonde to jump.

"Good Lord Kate, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Caroline said as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Kate said as she placed a kiss to Caroline's cheek. "At least we know your heart is in good shape. That means it will be able to withstand our activities later tonight." She said with a coy grin.

Caroline felt a faint blush color her face "What ever do you mean Mrs. McKenzie-Dawson?" Kate whispered in Caroline's ear the same words Caroline had whispered to hear that day they'd made out in her office. Caroline was thankful no one was close enough to hear. She tilted her head and looked into her wife's eyes "Won't that be…technically difficult?"

Kate smiled and leaned in for another kiss, unlike that day Caroline met her halfway "I'm sure we'll think of something." She whispered as their lips met.

Lawrence walked by and rolled his eyes at the sight he'd become accustomed to over the last year "Get a room you two."

"We plan to when we get home." Caroline said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

As Kate heard the current song end and another begin she stood and pulled Caroline up with her "One more trip around the dance floor Doctor?"

"It would be an honor." Caroline replied. Her smile faltered a bit when she realized what song was beginning and she groaned as she rolled her eyes "Really Kate? Was this your idea?" seeing the sparkle in the eyes she loved so much she knew it was "Oh good Lord."

"Oh come on Caroline, its perfect!" Kate said as she took Caroline's right hand in her left and placed her right hand on the small of Caroline's back, while the blonde placed her left hand low on Kate's back as well.

Caroline noticed how the ones who had been dancing stopped to watch them as the chorus to Neil Diamond's 'Sweet Caroline' echoed throughout the room. "You know," Caroline whispered as they continued to dance "You're going to ruin my reputation at school if this gets out."

This caused Kate to laugh, the bright, happy, melodic laugh that Caroline loved so much "I don't think anything can ruin your reputation. At school you are Dr. McKenzie-Dawson, putting the fear of God into misbehaving students, you're all heels and power suits…which I find incredibly sexy." At that Caroline blushed. "Here though, you are my Caroline. You are a wonderful and loving wife and mother. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect person to spend the rest of my life with."

"Neither could I." Caroline said through a few tears before pressing their lips together in a kiss that surpassed the one shared earlier.

They were both slightly aware of the whistles, claps and cat calls from their guests but neither cared. It was Gillian's voice however that slightly broke the moment "Woo hoo Caroline, slipping the tongue in public!"

Both women smiled against one another's lips. While Caroline was tempted to raise her hand and give Gillian a two finger salute she could hear Kate's voice reminding her there were little ones in the room. A comment she heard quite often when she was reminded not to swear in front of Flora. She was waiting, and dreading, the day when Flora would first utter 'no shit'.

Caroline pulled back from her wife slightly and turned to face her step sister "You're just jealous Robbie hasn't done the same to you this evening!" this caused everyone in the room to laugh while Robbie blushed slightly and Gillian gave him a look that seemed to point out that Caroline was right.

Caroline motioned for others to join them as the song was building and nearing its end. She looked back and stared into Kate's eyes. It was one feature she truly loved, for Kate's eyes could say more than words ever could. "I love you, you know. I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Kate said as they continued to dance "My sweet Caroline."


End file.
